Total Sonic Island
by Akka777
Summary: For years, the only Sonic characters I've known were Amy Rose, Sonic and Tails. Now I've started with 'Sonic Mania' I thought "I like Sonic. I like Total Drama Islands. How about a new one? :3" But if you think I've given up on my others... Well, I haven't. Also, there WILL be a debut. Don't submit them until I say... Although I'll be luck to get 1 XD
1. Chapter 1

Total Sonic Island Episode 1

I know what you're thinking. And stop it NOW! 'Oh, another total_island? Boring!' well be shushed! I like them. So I will write them. Here we go...

"Alright! Hello everyone! I'm your host, Chip, also known as Light Gaia, and this is Total Sonic Island! Here come our first contestants, Sonic, Tails, Amy Rose and Knuckles." four anthropomorphic animals fell from the sky and landed in the sea. "Tails! What the heck was that?!" yelled a red echidna. "I, uh, I... It wasn't... My aeroplane..." stuttered a two-tailed fox.

"It wasn't Tails' fault, Knuckles!" said a blue hedgehog, defensively. Knuckles raised an eyebrow.

"Really? It was his aeroplane-"

"That I now have to fix AGAIN!"

"So it was his fault!"

"Heh... Actually... That was me." said Chip, sheepishly.

"What?!" demanded Amy Rose.

"The, uh, producers said it would add drama to the show..."

"Oh, buh-LEIVE me. It did!" cried Knuckles.

"Uh... Guys? You realise Sonic can't swim, right?!" said Amy. Everyone looked to Sonic, who was drowning. Tails was there in seconds, and lifting him onto the dock. When everyone was on the dock, Chip introduced the next contestants. "So, next we have Charmy, Espio, Vector and Saffron."

Espio and Vector landed with a splash in the ocean. Charmy and Saffron fluttered onto the dock, holding hands. "It's so great to be here with you Charmy!" exclaimed Saffron.

"You too!" he replied. "And you guys!" he turned to face Espio who was suddenly standing next to him, and Vector who was hauling himself onto the dock. "Next up, Vanilla, Cream, Cheese and Chocola!" Four figures came tumbling down from the sky. Vanilla and Cream were desperately thrashing about, while Cheese and Chocola were dodging arm swipes from the rabbits. All of them landed just away from the dock. "What did you do?! The leaflet said the aeroplane would drop us off at the dock!" exclaimed Vanilla.

"Well... Heh... It did 'drop' you off! And it's close enough to the dock... Right?" Cream clambered onto the dock, shaking with fear. "Please... Don't do that again!" Cheese and Chocola were trying to help Vanilla out of the sea. "OK, next are Shadow, Silver, Blaze and Shade." The four came down with surprising grace. Silver, Shade and Shadow managed to land on the dock while Blaze landed nearby in the sea. "Brr!" she exclaimed. "It's cold in here. I'll soon fix that! Suddenly, fire erupted from her hands and the water began to bubble with warmth. Then she swam to the dock. "Alright, next up are Relic, Fixit, Big and Froggy."

"Aah!" cried the group.

"Looks like a nice spot for fishing, whadda ya think Froggy?" Froggy leapt onto the dock, followed by Big. "Whoa! A whole island! Seems cool, huh, Fixit? Fixit?! Fixit!" cried Relic. She hadn't noticed that robots and water... Don't mix. "Oh, don't worry Relic!" exclaimed Chip. He closed his eyes, and light glowed from his hands. Fixit floated towards Chip, and hovered by his hands. Then Fixit dropped to the ground and jolted awake. "Ugh. That was awful." he said.

"Phew! I thought you were a gonner!" exclaimed Relic, wringing out her neckscarf.

"Well, he was. But I revived him. No lawsuits for us!" exclaimed Chip. "Anyways, next are Coral, Pearly, Razor and Barby" everyone looked up, to see only one figure falling elegantly from the sky. Barby landed in the water, and three figures emerged from the surface. "Hey Razor!" exclaimed Coral. "Oh. Hi." he said. Pearly climbed onto the dock and beamed at everyone, before warily examining Chocola and Cheese. Barby followed Pearly, but rather than trying to hide from the Chao's, she eyed up all the other contestants. "Next are Cosmo, Hershey, Lumina and Honey." Four shadows could be made out, hurtling towards the dock. Honey landed in the drink, while Hershey managed to land, on her feet, on the dock. Cosmo was clinging onto Lumina, who was trying her best to stay airborne. She managed to lower Cosmo onto the dock, before flopping down herself. "Ugh..." she moaned.

"Aii!" screamed Honey. She scrambled up the side of the dock, and ran to the island, knocking Hershey, Blaze and Cream over in her wake. "Oof!" exclaimed Blaze.

"Oh... Err... Sorry guys!" said Honey, sheepishly. "I just... Uh... Don't like water, that's all."

"That's alright!" said Cream.

"Thanks." replied Honey.

"Tiara, Jet, Wave and Storm are next!"

"Aahhhhh!" screamed Tiara, before landing in the sea. Jet Wave and Storm were surprisingly still in an aeroplane. Suddenly, a missile was launched from somewhere on the island, straight at them. Jet managed to avoid it, and land on the dock. "Where'd everyone go?" wondered Storm aloud.

"They ran to the island so as not to be killed from your aeroplane." said Tiara, heaving herself onto the dock. "Oh." replied Storm.

"Who are you, anyway?" asked Jet.

"Tiara the manx. I was _supposed _to be in a sonic game... But... The sonic game wasn't made."

"Ooh! Too bad girl!" exclaimed Wave, giving Tiara a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

"Wh-what... H-happened to the-" began Chip.

"Bomb? On the plane? Puh-leaze! You think I wont realise that there's a bomb on the plane? Ugh..."

"And... The missile?"

"Too easy to dodge! At that speed even a _snail_ could avoid it!" exclaimed Jet.

"Well... Go wait with the other campers on the island, I guess! So... Sonia, Manic, Bernadette and Doctor Eggman!" Four figures fell from the sky, and landed in the ocean.

"Hi Sonic!" said Bernadette, walking over to talk to him.

"Hiya bro!" exclaimed Manic, rushing towards Sonic.

"Hey Sonic! How's it going?" asked Sonia, following Manic.

"Oh... Hello _Sonic._" Said Doctor Eggman, standing near Storm.

"So, next up are Dulcy, Sally, Nicole and Marine!"

A giant dragon came swooping down, and landed on the dock. "Thank you for saving me Dulcy!" said Nicole. "Yeah, if Nicole had gotten wet... Ugh!" exclaimed Sally.

"Oh, it doesn't matter if Nicole gets wet! I can revive her!" cried Chip.

"Wow! So cool!" exclaimed Marine.

"So, next up are... Mighty, Ray, Nack and Rouge!" three of them came tumbling down from the sky, while a fourth flew gracefully down to the dock. "Impressive!" said Chip.

"Thank you." replied Rouge. At the last second, Ray managed to glide to the dock.

"Phew!" he said. Mighty and Nack clambered out of the sea.

"Not cool, bruh." said Nack, disapprovingly.

"Uh, um, s-sorry! Uh, anyway... Uh, finally, Thorn, Tikal, Scourge and Sticks." Four animals fell from the sky and landed in the sea. Scourge climbed onto the dock. "Oh. It's _Sonic._"

"What? I haven't done anything!" Scourge raised his eyebrow.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!" he exclaimed. Thorn climbed out of the water.

"Calm down you two!"

"Yeah." agreed Barby. Tikal rolled onto the dock.

"Please stop fighting!"

"Yeah!" agreed Mighty. Tikal blushed. Sticks climbed out of the ocean.

"Hey everyone!"

"Alright, now that everyone's here, let's give you all a grand tour! But first, any questions?"

"Yeah, who's this guy, and where's Doctor Robotnik?" asked Manic, pointing at Doctor Eggman.

"This is Doctor Eggman, I'm surprised you haven't heard of him. He's Sonic's nemesis. Arch rival,"

"No, that's me!" chorused Shadow, Scourge and Jet.

"Anyway, any other questions?"

"Why are these two here and not Crusher?" asked Razor.

"Crusher's not as famous-"

"As Chocola? Who's ever heard of _Chocola_?!"

"Hey!" exclaimed Vanilla and Chocola.

"Alright then, this is the dock. Over there-" Chip pointed to a big hall. "Is where you will eat. That's the forest, over there's the waterfall and that's the confessional where you can tell the viewers what you're really feeling like." he pointed to a forest, a huge waterfall and a small building in turn. "Go and try it out now, if you want!"

**000**

"I can't believe I'm here! It's actually _amazing!_" squealed Amy.

**000**

"Well, uh, I kinda like Tikal... Uh, as a friend, yeah... Heh... and the forests and waterfalls are cool!" stuttered Mighty.

**000**

"Mighty's _really_ nice. In a friendly way! Anyway, the waterfalls and forests here look huge! Just the way I like them..." said Tikal.

**000**

"I get to come here with Esipo, Vector and Saffron. AWESOME! And this place is awesome too!" exclaimed Charmy.

**000**

"Alright, before we continue the tour, we should establish the teams. The team captains are Sonic and Doctor Eggman for their rivalry."

"Hey!" yelled Scourge, Jet and Shadow.

**000**

"We should have been allowed to compete for the role of team captain! In a quiz, or some practical work, I would've _aced_ it!" grumbled Wave.

**000**

"Okay, Sonic's cool, but... _Really?! _Just because he's a main character? Besides, he's the team captain in, like, everything!" complained Marine.

**000**

"So, Sonic and Doctor Eggman will pick the teams!" announced Chip.

"WHAT?!" yelled everyone except Sonic and Doc E.

"Sonic will pick first."

"WHAT?!" yelled Doctor Eggman.

"Uhh... I choose Tails."

**000**

"WHAT?!" yelled Amy.

**000**

"Hmm... I choose Dulcy."

"Amy Rose."

"Rouge."

"Knuckles."

"Scourge."

"Blaze."

"Sticks." Everyone gasped. "What?" asked Doc.

"Uh... Vector I guess."

"Barby"

**000**

"WHAT?!" yelled Barby.

**000**

"Ber-" began Sonic.

"ESIPO!" yelled Vector.

"Tikal."

"Charmy I guess."

"Sh-"

"Mighty!" exclaimed Tikal, and then looked at Rouge as if she'd said it.

Sonic sighed. "Saffron."

"I guess I'll try again. Sh-"

"Ray!" said Mighty. Eggman glared at him.

"Sonia."

"SHADOW!" yelled Eggman.

"Manic."

"Uh... Silver." Silver and Blaze gasped.

"Cream."

"Hershey."

"I can't exactly have Cream without Cheese, so... Cheese!"

"Shade."

"Same goes for Cheese and Chocola. Come on down buddy!"

"Nack."

"I guess I'll choose Vanilla."

"Razor."

"Jet, you're a worthy rival. I choose you!"

"Tiana."

"Eh... Wave."

**000**

"WHAT?!" yelled Tails.

**000**

"Hmm... Sally."

"I've got the rest of the Babylon Riders, so I guess Storm."

"As Sonic said, I can't have Sally without Nicole. So I choose her."

"Coral."

**000**

"Aww man! I wanted to be on the same team as Razor! Maybe Pearly will be on my team..." said Coral.

**000**

"Relic."

"Cosmo."

"Ugh, Fixit I guess."

"Lumina."

"Honey."

"Pearly."

"Ugh... I'm having two of them, and I'm pretty sure Big and Froggy want to stay together... So... Big."

"Thorn."

"So Eggman get's Froggy! The teams are as follows: Sonic, Tails, Amy, Espio, Vector, Wave, Jet, Storm, Saffron, Knuckles, Bernadette, Sonia, Manic, Blaze, Cream, Charmy, Cheese, Coral, Pearly, Chocola, Cosmo, Lumina, Vanilla and Thorn make up the Super Zone Cops,"

**000**

"Really?" said Knuckles.

**000**

"And Doctor Eggman, Barby, Tikal, Big, Tiana, Hershey, Honey, Marine, Mighty, Nicole, Ray, Relic, Rouge, Sally, Scourge, Shadow, Silver, Dulcy, Froggy, Fixit, Nack, Shade, Razor and Sticks are the Naughty Knights!"

**000**

"HAHAHAHAHAAAAAHAHAAAAHA!" Laughed Knuckles. "Really? I mean _really?!_"

**000**

"Okay, those cabins over there are where you will be staying," said Chip, pointing to two cabins, both of which had two doors. "One for each team, half for guys and half for girls. Next up, the elimination area!" The contestants walked to the top of a cliff, where they found a load of tree stumps and a big contraption with a giant gold-and-pink mallet attached to it by the edge of the cliff. "Hey!" yelled Amy. "My mallet!"

"Welcome to the elimination area! If your team lose the challenge this is where they will come, to vote somebody off. That person will be hit with-"

"MY!"

"Huge mallet, and sent flying. Off the island. But they might be allowed back, if there's a rejoin or something..."

**000**

"That mallet-thing is so cool! I can just imagine Sonic being hit off the edge of it! Ooohh!" cackled Scourge.

**000**

"Alright, you guys can unpack your things, explore, sleep chat... I'll see you tomorrow outside the food hall at 10 am after you've eaten, kay?" everyone ran off to do their thing. "I'll see you guys in the next episode of Total Sonic Island!" said Chip grinning at the camera.


	2. Chapter 2

Total Sonic Island Episode 2

"Welcome back to Total Sonic Island!" exclaimed Chip. "Last time, the contestants arrived, and Sonic and Dr. Eggman picked the teams! Time for the first challenge, which is-" he began.

"Cliff diving! I've seen these before." said Ray.

"Actually it's the Ice Bucket Challenge..." he muttered.

"But that's like, _so _2014." complained Tiara.

Chip sighed. "It's Akka. Not m-Aii!" he was presently shot with a laser gun. "S-Sorry!" he stammered.

"DAMN RIGHT YOU ARE!" yelled a boy that looked about 13, that was wearing blue converse, ripped jeans, a baggy t-shirt and a crimson hoodie. He had a floppy brown fringe. He jumped onto a rope that was dangling from a helicopter, and it flew off. "Uh... Anyway..." continued Chip, nervously. "Each team member has one bucket of icy water. You have to get the water onto someone from the other team. If you are hit, you're out and cannot throw your bucket of water if you haven't thrown it yet. The first team to run out of water, OR the first team to have all of it's members out, is up for elimination" he handed everyone a bucket of water. "3... 2... 1... Go!" he quickly flew off to the surveillance tent, so as not to get wet. Honey tried running to the dock, but Espio immediately soaked her. "AAAAHHHHH!" she screamed.

"I don't know whether that was a good idea, Espio." said Vector. "You could have used your skills on someone harder to hit."

"Hey!" exclaimed Honey. Sonic raced over to Big, and threw water over him.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed.

"Same goes for you." said Vector.

"Ugh! I'm on the rubbish team!" yelled Scourge. He ran to Bernadette and threw the bucket of water over her. Tiara was with Hershey.

"So, where are we going?" Tiara asked.

"We're hiding in the wood's. Then if anyone passes us we can take them by surprise." replied Hershey.

**000**

"Hershey's a pretty good strategist. I thought to myself, that if I wanted to get further into the game, now would be my chance. So I went for it!" declared Tiara.

**000**

"So... Hershey. How would you feel about being in an alliance with me?" said Tiara, getting straight to the point.

"I think a bit of girl power is exactly what we need!" exclaimed Hershey. "But 2 isn't enough. We'd need someone else... Like..."

"Barby?" suggested Tiara.

"Yes!" agreed Hershey.

Meanwhile, outside the food hall, Shadow was chasing Vanilla.

"Is it really that hard?" Scourge asked him, with a smirk.

"Shut up!" he growled. Vanilla was tiring, and soon collapsed in a heap on the floor. Shadow tossed the water over her.

"Oh!" she complained. "This was my favourite dress! Now it's wet and grass-stained!" Cream, who was hiding nearby, gasped. Barby span round and threw her water at her. Knuckles was creeping up on Marine. Rouge noticed, and her eyes narrowed. She swooped down and dropped her bucket on his head, soaking him and temporarily blinding him. "HEY!" he yelled.

"Luvs ya!" replied Rouge, flying off. Barby realised, that without a bucket of water she was very vulnerable. So she ran into the woods.

"Our team's losing." said Tails.

"Well, we can't have that!" exclaimed Amy. She walked over to Dr. Eggman, from behind, and tipped her water over him. Chocola saw Razor. He whispered something to Cheese, who giggled and nodded. Cheese flew in front of Razor. "Uh-oh!" he said. He flew off, but slowly.

"Get here!" yelled Razor, chasing him. Chocola came up behind him and dropped the bucket of water over his head. Him and Cheese high-fived. Tiara and Hershey were still in the woods. A twig snapped.

"What was that?" whispered Tiara.

"Probably just a squirrel." replied Hershey.

"No... I hear footsteps!" whisper-shouted Tiara.

"Careful. It could be one of our teammates." said Hershey. "Stay back." she crept out from behind the bush. She saw something white, and dived behind a tree. "White..." she muttered to herself. "Thorn? Tails? Wave? Barby." she peered out from behind the tree and breathed a sigh of relief. "Hey Barby."

Barby looked a little surprised to see Hershey. "Oh, uh, hey!"

"So... I was wondering... Do you want to be in an alliance with me and Tiara?"

"Are you for real? Awesome!" exclaimed Barby. Amy had thought the same thing as Barby, and was wondering through the woods. Thorn had thought the same thing as Hershey, and was waiting to ambush someone. As soon as Amy passed the bush, Thorn leapt out, soaking her head to toe.

Amy gasped. "Oh!"

Cosmo and Lumina were hiding behind the food hall. "I think I'm gonna try hit someone." said Lumina.

"No, you should wait till there's harder people to hit." said Cosmo. "I'll go." before Lumina had time to stop her, Cosmo was out in the open. She noticed Fixit, near the confessional, so ran over to him and tipped water over him. Then her eyes widened. "Oh my god! What have I done?!" she say Chip, and ran back to Lumina. She knew he would be able to revive Fixit.

Pearly was walking tentatively through the woods, when she heard a noise. Voices, behind a bush. She decided to tip her water over the bush. _No. _She thought to herself. _It could be one of my team-mates... I know! I'll ask them! _She walked over to the bush. "Hello? Who's that? It's Pear-" in a matter of seconds, she was completely head to toe in water. Hershey stood before her. "Aww!" complained Pearly. Sally was by the biggest waterfall on the island, when she saw Cheese running away from Razor. Then Chocola tipped water over Razor. They were coming this way. Probably about to hide behind the waterfall – There was a cave behind it – But she wasn't going to let that happen! She climbed up the waterfall and waited at the top. Cheese and Chocola were flying towards the waterfall, when Sally tipped the water. It hit Cheese. "Yes!" she cried.

Tikal crept after Chocola, with Mighty in tow. She leapt forward, but the water missed. Chocola flew off. "Oh!" she grumbled.

"Don't worry!" said Mighty, patting her on the shoulder.

"TAKE THAT!" yelled Marine, throwing her bucket at Mighty.

"M-Marine!" exclaimed Tikal. "We're on the same team!"

"Oh..." she muttered sheepishly. "I... Thought it was... Heh..."

"It doesn't matter..." said Mighty quietly, with a lot less commitment than he usually had in what he said.

"Right, I'm going to find someone." said Lumina, flying off into the woods.

"What's that noise?" Tiara asked.

"Sounds like wings." said Barby.

"Chocola? Cheese?" asked Hershey.

"No... Lumina."

"How...?" began Tiana.

"Just trust me. When I say, throw the water over the bush." she waited. "NOW!" Tiara threw the water over the bush, soaking a shocked Lumina.

Saffron and Charmy were flying above the camp. "Doesn't it look beautiful?" breathed Saffron.

"Yeah..." agreed Charmy. "Let's land there. My wings are getting tired." he said, pointing towards a clearing in the woods. They swooped down, and landed on tree stumps, only to be soaked by Nicole.

Vector sighed. He realised that if he didn't use his water soon, someone would hit him. So he leaned towards Froggy, and dropped his bucket on him. Manic and Sonia were looking for people to soak. Sticks saw them, and ran towards them. Unluckily for her, Sonia had quick reflexes, so tipped her water on Sticks, before Sticks could soak her. "Good job sis!" said Manic.

"Thanks!" said Sonia, high-fiving him. Relic was hiding in the confessional. She heard someone outside, so swung the door open and soaked Scourge.

**000**

"Ack! I want Sonic out. But now I want that blue bear out too! It would be _very _satisfying to see Relic smashed off the island with Amy's hammer..." scowled Scourge.

**000**

"We're on the same team!" he exclaimed.

"Oops... Sorry..." she mumbled.

Ray was stalking Coral through the woods. She could sense someone nearby. She moved out of the way, just as Ray threw the bucket, leaving him defenceless. Coral threw her bucket at Ray, and it didn't miss. At that moment, Dulcy flew in and soaked Coral. Ray and Coral screamed. "Y-You scared me!" stammered Ray.

"Sorry. I... People... Most of the time people are scared of me. But I'm helpful and nice. I don't know why people don't like me..."

"Uh... Yeah... I mean, what's not to like?"

**000**

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S NOT TO LIKE! SHE'S A DRAGON! A TERRIFYING, HUGE, DRAGON!"

**000**

Blaze was making her way up the mountain. She heard a voice, and looked around for somewhere to hide. There wasn't one. She turned round to see Nack. She threw her bucket at him on reflex. He was soaked.

Shade and Silver were in the waterfall cave. "We need to save this water until the end." said Shade.

"Yeah. Maybe the other team will hit each other?" suggested Silver, hopefully. Shade's eyes lit up.

"That just might have been the best thing you ever said." she leaned towards him, and began whispering into his ear. He smiled and nodded.

Wave was in the forest, when she heard voices behind a bush. She leapt towards it and tipped her water over it, soaking Barby, Hershey and Tiara.

Storm was walking towards the food hall, with his bucket in his hand. All of a sudden it began to lift out of his hands. "What?" he mused. It swooped towards his head and tipped over him, "Agh! What was that?"

Jet was flying round on his board, when his bucket tipped over him. "ARGH! It... It just... I... WHAT?!"

Manic was near the waterfall. He heard a noise, so dived into a bush. He saw Silver and Shade come out of the waterfall. He decided to follow them. He saw Silver control Storm and Jet's buckets, and knew that if he didn't do something soon, his team would lose. So he simply walked over to them, and tipped his bucket over their heads.

"So, the Super Zone Cops win!" announced Chip. The Zone Cops cheered. "Naughty Knights, I'll see you at the elimination."

"Ack! Fools!" cried out Dr. Eggman.

**000**

Scourge held up a piece of paper that read 'Relic'. "You're an idiot. End of."

**000**

Dr. Eggman showed a slip of paper that said 'Honey'. "You were the first out. Therefore, you are the weakest link."

**000**

"Eggman." said Tiara, holding up her paper. "It was a unanimous decision from our alliance."

**000**

"If I call your name, you will be safe, and receive a Chao plushie." said Chip. "First safe, are Hershey, Shade, Silver, Shadow and Barby." the five caught their plushies. "Next safe are Rouge, Thorn, Sally and Tikal." he threw them their plushies, and each one caught them with a sigh of relief. "The next plushies go to: Ray, Nicole, Tiara, Razor and Mighty." Mighty seemed especially relieved when his name was mentioned. "Fixit, Dulcy, Scourge, Nack, Froggy and Sticks. You guys are all safe too." he tossed them plushies. "That leaves Honey, Dr. Eggman, Marine, Relic and Big. Honey and Big. You were the first two out. Marine and Relic. You guys threw water over your own team-mates! And Dr. Eggman. You called your team 'Fools' if I rightly recall. Big, you are safe." Big gave a huge sigh of relief. Honey looked extremely worried. Marine and Relic were giving each other nervous looks. Eggman just looked kinda angry. "Relic is also safe."

"Phew!" she gasped, clutching her plushie tight.

"Marine is also safe." she smiled and caught her plushie. "That leaves Dr. Eggman and Honey. The first person voted out of Total Sonic Island is...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Dr. Eggman."

"WHAT?!" he yelled. "THIS IS PREPOSTEROUS!" the scene changed to him, tied to a chair, gagged, and handcuffed. "UGHNEUWGEVWEIWIVIS!" he cried.

"Goodbye, Eggman." said Chip. He pressed a button and the mallet swung down, sending Dr. Eggman far, far, away. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled.

"Anyway," continued Chip. "There goes the first contestant of the season! Many more will follow, I'm sure. But before I sign off, there's something VERY important I need to tell you. There's going to be a debut! You can choose characters that already exist in the Sonic Universe, or give some OC's! Then Akka will put up a poll with all the possible debuters, and the one (Or maybe more!) with the most votes will join the show. However, seen as Akka doesn't think he'll get many... He's entering these guys too, because he knows you guys like decisions! Here are the people he's entering: Elias, Larry, Fiona, Sealia and Nights from the Sonic Universe, and three OC's (Which don't belong to him. He found them on the internet because he's lazy. Wow, I'm surprised he didn't try to kill me then! Anyway.): Heiru, the half-ghost half-hedgehog, Ordo the salamander, and Sail the spinosaur(aus). For an OC, put their name, what they are, their personality (I think villains will probably be accepted more than 'Nice people' as we already have a lot of bland characters here.), what they look like and their technique in the game. Anyway, come back next time, for another episode of Total Sonic Island!"

**000**

Btw, say what characters are your favourite and worst. It could affect the way they leave! Or... It might not... But y'know... Also, if you need ideas for people to enter for a debut (From the sonic universe) how about Dr. Robotnik, or Metal Sonic? And Sanic most probably will not be accepted. Unless everyone seems to want him. So yeah, see ya!

Akka :D


End file.
